Behind The Tears
by NoelleFord1
Summary: Symptoms of sexual abuse: anxiety, low self-esteem, depression, excessive crying, sleep disturbances, withdrawing from family and friends, irritability, hostility, change in appetite, running away, self-destructive behaviors. Is Yuna strong enough? TxY.
1. Chapter 1

BEHIND THE TEARS

BEHIND THE TEARS

By. NoelleFord1

Author Note's: Yes, I am back, with a new fanfiction! Most people believe I died or something, but I've just been extremely preoccupied with friends and summer, and all of that good stuff. I'm somewhat having a writer's block with the story "Stuck" and I apologize for that. I've been thinking about ending it since Tidus is already pretty much infatuated with Yuna (which he supposed to be?) . . .but yes, I am back. And this story here is about Yuna, and well, Jecht plays a huge role in this story. If you are a huge fan of Jecht, or will have anything against him playing a filthy old man then you should NOT read this story. I am not trying to offend anybody or anything, which is why I'm saying this AHEAD of time. I do NOT want to hear crappy reviews yelling at me about how he deserves to play a better character, etc, etc. I do not have a thing against him, and I actually thought he was rather cool in FFX, but this is a story. . .which means you can change whatever you want, you can do whatever you'd like with a character. So don't critic me on this. Alright? If you like, leave reviews, I won't update without them. : P

Love, Noelle

00000000000000000000000000000000000

CHAPTER 1

YUNA.

I was a wreck. I was a depressed, pitiful wreck, and nobody could even begin to understand the pain and the misery that I was going through. Sure, they would feel sympathy towards me. Who wouldn't feel sympathy towards a young girl who has lost her mother? They would say "Oh I'm sorry about your mom," and then they would walk passed me, carelessly. But yet they hadn't known how broken I was inside, how anesthetized my entire heart had felt. Not knowing my father my entire life was just sickening—but having my only guardian gets murdered by an unknown psycho. . .even more sickening. I felt as though I should have stopped it, I should have been there and at least protracted the death. . .for my mom's sake. But I was nothing but a naïve young girl who could hardly take care of her own self, how was I to protect my own mother?

That's when Tidus stepped in.

Tidus and I had been best friends for what seemed like eternity. When my father passed away, Tidus' father felt incredible commiseration for my family. Though Tidus' mother had passed away years ago, he decided to lend a helping hand out to my mother. Easily, Tidus' father became very good friends with my mother. My mother always would describe him as a "kind, gentle man", though he always seemed to frighten me when I was a child. I didn't really know why, he just had that jagged look towards him that looked as though he shouldn't be messed with. I worried about my mother hanging out with him sometimes. They'd get coffee, or go to dinner, while Tidus and I would hang out. I always wondered what they talked about, or what they did. I sometimes even wondered if they were secretly "more than friends".

I realized that my assumptions were incorrect when Jecht married to a young woman named Jessica a few years after Tidus' mother, Evelyn died. Evelyn's death was unknown to most people—some say that she had some sort of disease, while others said that she killed her own self. Tidus refused to tell me what truly happened, which caused me to worry a bit more about their family life.

I never really got the opportunity to get to know Jessica. Jessica seemed like a rather boorish woman, I could tell this by the way that she dressed so incautiously. She had long platinum-blonde hair that seemed as though it had been dyed way over the times it should have. And her clothes were always so meager. She hardly wore any! I remember one day I seen her heading to work in a mini-skirt that clearly went up her behind, and a shirt that seemed to show more cleavage than any woman should ever show. I instantly had gotten the wrong impression from her.

However, the main reason that Tidus and I were such close friends was because of our parents' close-bonding they had shared before my mother had passed away. We hung out a lot, and have been friends since my father, Lord Braska died. My father died when I was about six. I was extremely young and couldn't appreciate anything or anyone even if I wanted to. He had been killed after defeating Sin with Jecht and his guardian, Auron. Slowly after, Auron passed along also. It was quite sad sometimes when you didn't even really have the chance to get to know your own father. However, when Tidus' mother died, around the same time my father did, we could both talk and understand each other. All I really ever needed was a shoulder to lean on, and Tidus was always there for me with a buoyant heart. And just for that—he was my best friend.

Tidus' family—the Renasoul's, felt sorry for me when they heard that my mother died. Jecht had grown to love my mother as her own person, as they were extremely close friends. My mother would always mention things about Jecht, about how he was a kind-hearted man, but sometimes I'd hear her say things on the phone to him like, "Jecht, you aren't drinking, are you?" For the rest of the night, mother would sit up, staring blankly into the distance, anxiety located in her eyes. I worried about her during times like these.

In my parents' will, it stated very vividly that if anything should happen to them, that Jecht will be held responsible of me. Of course, Tidus and I didn't have a problem with that, since we are extremely tight. I still did not trust Jecht though, nor did I really want to be in the same house as Jessica, since I really didn't like the way she dressed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked up at the oh-so-familiar house that I had so many memories in. I had lived in it my entire life. I was almost fearful of abandoning it. I adored all of the rooms, every single one of them; from the living-room where my mother and I would always watch movies at, to the backyard where Tidus and I used to play. . .every single memory eating me alive. I did not want to leave. Tears were hid behind my bi-color eyes, and I put on a fake smile to cover up the agony that was secretly held in my heart.

"Ready to go, Yuna?"

I heard Tidus' question, his voice nothing but calm and gentle. I nodded, forcing back the tears once more. I was not a weak little girl any more. I could handle myself just fine. I followed him to Jecht's lazy blue sports car. The exterior was extremely nice, and you could've assumed it may have cost a few dollars. The interior wasn't quite as nice—more-so just messy and careless. I slipped into the backseat with Tidus, Jecht and Jessica in the front seat.

"Braska would be proud of me."

Jecht commented, humbly. I watched the vision of my life come into fade distance as we sped passed my old house. The tears reflected in my eyes, and I had to look away not to burst out into sobs. I felt a tepid hand hold onto my arm. I turned and found myself in azure-colored eyes; Tidus'.

"Yun, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

He swore to me, his eyes filled with truth. I blinked, shoving back tears of sadness and swallowed,

"I know."

I whispered, in the most candid voice I could use. I hoped that he didn't see passed my exterior, that he believed that I was okay, that I knew everything was going to be all right. His grip tugged on me for a second, and then he turned back around, facing the seat in front of him.

"You're with us now, sweetie, and it'll be all alright,"

Jecht's voice interrupted my thoughts, and he turned around, giving me thumbs up. I tried to find comfort in his voice, but only found deception for some reason. I did not like him. It seemed like there was something malicious inside of him, something that scared me. And I wasn't one to judge somebody before I knew them.

"She just lost her mother, Jecht, and those are your words of consolation?"

I heard Jessica ask with irritation in her tone. I could sense that they weren't exactly the match made from heaven. It seemed like there was some tension between them a lot. She seemed extremely stressful when nearby him, while he seemed rather unruffled, yet he seemed prepared for an argument at all costs. I did not like the way that they seemed to bicker over a few simple words to me.

We arrived at their adobe in less than fifteen minutes. Jecht seemed to drive a bit fast and he seemed heedless to most cars on the road. It worried me slightly, but I was so jerked up about my mother that I didn't really take too much concern in it.

Tidus helped me up to my new room. He carried some of my suitcases, an incomprehensible look on his face. He didn't speak, just walked to the room with me. I looked around my new room and found nothing but walls of emptiness and a bed that looked as though it had been forsaken for who knows how long. Tidus simply put down my things and watched me do the same.

"It's. . .nice."

I fibbed, forcing out a counterfeit smile. Tidus sighed, as if reading my thoughts,

"Look, we don't expect you to love it here, I mean. . .I understand what it's like, losing someone you care about. . .it's the worst feeling you could ever feel. But Yuna, you got to at least try and get used to it. You know? I'm trying the best I can, and I know my dad can be sort of a jackass sometimes, but you'll get used to that too. . ."

He had always talked about how he didn't like his dad, or how his dad annoyed him. He never seemed to like him, ever. Even when he was a young boy, he'd always grumble on about how his dad never understood him, and how he always taunted him. Maybe that's another reason I was never a fan of Jecht. I did not appreciate the way that he treated his son.

At first, Tidus even warned me that it may not be best, me leaving with them. He never said much more, but he definitely imposed that his family wasn't flawless, and that they had their fair share of conflicts. He fought his dad over and over, saying it was a bad idea for me to stay here, that they weren't suitable to be taking care of me. However, them being in the will overpowered Tidus' and my say-so in the matter. . .

"Thanks, I will be fine."

I said in response, trying to sound sincere. He didn't say much, just touched my arm affectionately, and then strolled out of the room, heading back downstairs.

I began to unload my bags, not wanting to waste any more time. When I finished, the room looked a bit more livable. The bed still looked vacant and ugly, but I didn't know what else to do to make it look decent. I let the tears out that I was holding in, breaking into a commotion of sobs and cries. I missed my mother.

I tried to lower my volume down, not wanting any body to hear me in my weak state.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

I couldn't remember lying down, but I seemed to wake up finding myself on that lonely bed I had despised since the moment I walked in. I heard a lot of loud noises from downstairs. Though my hair was a complete mess, and my makeup had been smeared from crying, I quietly snuck down a few stairs to hear what was going on.

"Why do you have to be so fucking ignorant? Maybe if your father was more of a father then I wouldn't have to yell at you all the time—"

"Yeah, whatever, Jessica, you're not my mother, so don't try and tell me what to do!"

One voice was obviously Tidus', though it was a strident, infuriated voice that seemed to come out of his mouth. I was taken back, for I had never heard Tidus angry before. Jessica seemed to be the woman shouting at him, her voice just as furious as his.

"I can tell you whatever the hell I want to! And you are not leaving this house until you clean up that mess you made!"

"HA! Right, what ever, have fun with that. I'm leaving."

I heard Tidus laugh mockingly, and then a door slammed loudly. I couldn't believe my ears. That was just rude of Jessica to yell at Tidus so vulgarly, especially cussing at him!

I watched Jessica walk over to Jecht, who was lazily sitting on the sofa, watching television. He seemed concentrated on the show, while stuffing his face with potato chips. Jessica looked infuriated as she approached him. She stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, as if waiting for him to explain something.

Suddenly, she slapped the bag away from him,

"Do you even give a shit about your son? He just ran out of the house, you don't even know where he's going!"

"That's good, Jess, he needs some fresh air, you keep him up in this house any longer and he will turn into a couch potato!"

Jecht snapped back, ignoring her eyes.

"Maybe he wants to be just like his ill-bred father who just sits on his ass all day! Just because you were once the star player of the Abes, doesn't mean you can just give up on your life and your son!"

"Shit, Jess! I can do whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want! You can't tell me the way to live my life!"

He seemed outraged by her comments. Their constantly yelling drove me wild, and I began to understand why Tidus did not want me to stay with them. They were not a balanced family. They could hardly take care of him in general, how were they supposed to take care of me?

"Whatever, Jecht, you wanna give up on your son, too? He'll become just like you, an ignorant asshole who goes to the bar when he wants to get things off of his mind!"

Jessica screamed at him, obviously indignant towards his behavior. She began to walk away from him, but he got up off of the couch and pulled her back, his hand grabbing onto her arm, pulling her back violently. She looked injured by his grasp, and was crying out softly,

"You stop fucking talking to me like you are my mother, Jess, just because we're married now doesn't mean you have full control on me! And I know damn well the only reason you married me was for my money—you don't give a shit about Tidus, either, so stop acting like you know me and my son!"

His voice was cross, and he continued squeezing onto her arm. Her cries of pain seemed to increase within more of his grasp. She looked hurt and somewhat ill by his grip on her,

"You—think what you want. . .you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

Jess hissed, her eyes piercing into his. He smacked her across the face, rigidly, where I could tell it would leave a bruise. Tears were pouring down her face, as if she had just experienced the worst pain in the world. I turned away, hiding my face, afraid to see any more.

I could not see any more.

I was shaking, trembling terribly. What had my parents gotten me into, leaving with this family? I felt weak, as though there was nothing I could do. I did not want to watch them fight. . .or treat me like they treat Tidus. I sobbing without noise, and I could not stop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

END.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

TIDUS

I never wanted Yuna to have to deal with the amount of problems that I've had to deal with throughout my life. I never wanted to get her involved in all of the messy things that my dad and stepmother are included with. I never wanted her to see passed my home life. I didn't want her to see all of this. I was infuriated with my father, I was so pissed. How could he do this? He knew that we were an unstable family, he knew that there was no way we could make Yuna feel any better, only worse.

Jessica and I were fighting again. This became routine. She'd always bicker at me, accusing me of being a useless son of Jecht's, who doesn't know how to take care of himself. She promised one day I'd grow up to be just like him--as she would say; a lazy bum who will never do anything with his life. Immediately, she premised that I'd end up exactly like him. And truthfully, I wanted to be nothing like him.

She wasn't my biological mother, just someone my dad used to replace my real mother. She didn't mean anything to me. She could be ran over by a car and I wouldn't even react. That's how much I despised her.

I headed out, careless of where I was going, where my feet would lead me. I wanted to get out. I felt as though so much has happened in just a week. I kicked some stones around, the dirty soil rustling in the wind. I hated this place. It was as if living in the desert, the soil was always so filthy and sandy. Had you stayed in one spot for too long, you'd probably get some in your mouth.

My cell phone rang. It was my gruesome stepmother. I didn't answer, just kept on walking. I headed to my favorite place in town--a local coffee shop nearby, meeting up with some old friends; Wakka Robertson and Gippal Pavlak. They had been life-long friends to me, and whenever I was in the need of someone, they'd always be there.

The coffee shop was a simple, guileless café. The colors were a modest brown and yellow, and the waiters were always wearing short miniskirts that rode up their asses. But that wasn't the main reason we met up there. It was just custom for us to meet up here, we've done it since we were children.

I noticed my two friends sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, our normal spot. Gippal was resting his hands on the table rudely, plainly stating he really didn't care whether he was vulgar or not. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark mahogany-colored tank top. His bright, light-colored hair was sticking up, as usual. Wakka was seated differently, but one of his arms still rested on the table lazily, while the other was holding onto his forehead, as if he was irritated by something. He was wearing capris that were a similar color to Gippal's shirt, and a bright orange tank top. It was always warm so most of us just wore light clothes. I was dressed slightly over the weather though in a pair of blue-jeans and a navy blue t-shirt.

"'Sup, brudda?"

I heard Wakka's deep, accented voice ask. He didn't lock eyes with me as I plopped down on the opposite side of the booth,

"It's just Jessica. . .she's being a bitch again."

"Even around Yuna?!"

Gippal asked, with stupefaction. I just shrugged, running a hand through my hair,

"I dunno, man, but I'm getting so sick of it. It's like, we're not even a normal family. She can't even act like a normal stepmother, she has to make things so complicated!"

"Don't let her get to you, ya? I'm sure she's just worried because she doesn't want you ending up like Jecht."

Wakka tried to console, patting my back. I rolled my eyes, looking out the window, a blank look smacked across my face,

"I dunno, I'd rather die then be anything like my old man, all he does is sit around, and then when he's depressed, he goes and gets so drunk that he doesn't remember anything."

I explained, sighing. I was tired of my old man doing this. He always had to go out and get drunk to ease his mind. He'd come home and him and Jessica would bicker even more--her yelling at him, telling him how immature and irresponsible it is to go out and get drunk over nothing. And he'd hit her, toss her around a few times, until she shut her mouth. She'd cry, and cry, and he'd shout, and shout. . .

I could never sleep with all of that racket.

"You look flustered man, maybe you should go home and take it easy for the day, you know, get some rest?"

Gippal suggested, eyeing me with worry. I must've been turning slightly pale at my own thoughts. Or just turning red from all of the frustration.

"Look, I know you guys can't understand, I don't think anyone can, it's just, sometimes it gets kind of unbearable to do anything, I mean he treats her like she's a piece of shit! And then I begin to wonder why she's such a bitch all of a sudden. . .maybe it's because her asshole of a husband is treating her like she's nothing."

"Yeah, dude, maybe, but if you dwell on it so much it's gonna drive you insane! Just try and ignore it, you can't just fix their problems."

Gippal said slowly to my furious response. I clashed my knuckles against the table with rage,

"Fuck that! I don't even think they love each other any more, Gippal! It's like, they're stuck on living with each other. . .they're addicted, but they can't stand each other. And it's making everyone else suffer!"

I clearly imposed that I was indignant towards my father and stepmother's relationship. How could I not be though? It pained me that they lived in the same house and could no longer get along with each other. They practically were always arguing--always biting each other's heads off about absolutely nothing. They got in quarrels over the littlest things, things that shouldn't even anger someone. I knew that they didn't love each other. I believed they did once, but I was positive they didn't any more.

A waitress had noticed my bitter mood and had walked over towards our booth. Ridiculously, I recognized her instantly. Her name was Patricia. She had short light-blonde hair that had burgundy highlights, and her eyes were a faded sky-blue. I had dated her once, and I figured the reason she came over was to try and attempt to cheer me up. My expression showed more irritation.

"Tidus you look distressed, I can get you a free coffee if you'd like, maybe a molatte for the road?"

Her eyes showed nothing but compassion, but with every bat of her eyelashes, I knew for a fact that she was trying to win me over somehow. I immediately got up,

"Nah, I'm okay, I'm just gonna head out."

My uninterested eyes seemed to turn her off, and the guys looked at me apologetically as I stormed out of the place. I didn't want to be rude, but honestly, she was one of those girls that were so dense, it was impossible to strike up a normal conversation with her. Bimbos instantly turned me off, even if I do some embarrassing things sometimes.

And the sad part is, my list of ex-girlfriends, well, let's just say most of them were exactly like Patricia. After dealing with them, I got sick of jumping from woman to woman, I decided to lay low for awhile. Which leads me to where I am right now.

Time went by extremely fast as I approached my not-so-humble adobe. My house was nice, designed well, and actually both the exterior and interior were decent. I just began to abhor the place because of my dysfunctional parents. And stupidly, I couldn't even consider Jessica a parent, because she always bitched at me.

Things hadn't changed much when I got home. Jessica was sitting by herself in the kitchen, drinking some sort of beer that I couldn't see the brand name of. My dad had obviously left since his sports car was out of the driveway. I figured he was off to get drunk--the argument him and Jessica had gotten in had hurt him, emotionally. Whenever Jecht was hurt, he'd rely on alcohol. It was naïve, and childish, but it's one of the reasons I wouldn't be able to stand becoming just like him. . .

"There you are, you selfish brat!"

Jessica spat in displeasure as I entered the living-room. The living-room and kitchen were connected so she easily was able to see me enter. I rolled my eyes heedlessly and headed towards my room, slamming the door in her face. I blocked out her voice by jamming my stereo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

YUNA

I had fallen asleep easily in the rubbish object which was considered a bed. I had not spoken to anyone in the passed four hours, yet I did not mind. I needed my space, to be alone. Being alone almost seemed like a remedy at the moment, something to appreciate.

I heard a loud slamming noise around one AM, which sounded like a door-slam. I was already awake, having too much slumber, but I decided to get up and find myself something to drink. I was dying of thirst and I hadn't ate or drank anything since the day before.

I headed downstairs silently. My hair was in a ruffled mess, and my mascara and eyeliner had been still smeared, but I was oblivious to it. I was wearing a thin pair of PJ's; a pink tank top and a baggy pair of pants that were a darker pink.

I walked into the kitchen, looking through the coverts for a cup. I tried to keep the noise down, since I did not want to stir anybody. Each covert had different food supplies and dishes in them, and I could not find the cups. I became aggravated, searching through each covert.

"Little Yuna, you'd like something to drink, d-darling?"

I yanked my head out of the covert immediately, hearing a voice slurring from behind me. The voice was grumpy and raspy, and I knew exactly who it had belonged to; Jecht. My heart began to beat faster than I could imagine, my nerves starting to take effect. I had no idea where he had frightened me so, but I was trembling from my knees down.

It was extremely dark so I could not make out his appearance. His eyes were a petrifying dark-brown in the shadows of the night. There had been no lights on, so I hadn't been able to see a thing. I could make out some of his tangled brunette hair, along with his lethargic clothing. He was so close to me that I could smell the alcohol in his breath, and I felt goose bumps appear on my back.

"Yes, I was just l-looking for the cups. . ."

I whispered in a frail voice. He looked at me with unreadable eyes and then began to laugh at me, almost as if he had been mimicking me. I suddenly felt vulnerable and I was clueless on what to say or do. I had no idea why he made me feel so faint-hearted, but the feelings did trouble me a lot.

"Oh, t-the cups. . .of course, you g-gotta come with me, we put them in a special compartment."

He stuttered, the smell of Jack Daniels lingering on his voice. I looked at him with reluctant eyes. I kept on forgetting that this is the man that my mother had admired much during the days she was living. They had been good friends, acquaintances. Why was I afraid of this man? Why did I not trust this innocent man?

I followed behind him as he staggered towards a laundry room that I had never noticed before. Why had he taken me here? I could only look at him with confused eyes, not knowing what to think. He just snickered, inconsiderately, and then closed what seemed like a door. . .

It was a door.

I could not see a thing any more. My first instinct was to scream, but before I could, something had closed my mouth with it's fist. I assumed this would be Jecht. I felt suffocated; I could hardly breathe. I was attempting to force my way out of his grasp.

"You wouldn't w-wanna wake the children, eh?"

His voice was poisonous. It was dirty, filthy. His tone haunted me as he continued holding onto my mouth. I was shaking terribly, and I could feel the tears approaching my bi-color eyes once more. I tried to force them back, feeling very weak and susceptible. I was screaming but through his hand it was hardly but a muffled cry. I was hiccupping with fear, and I kept praying that something--somebody--anything would rescue me from this cruel man. I could hardly breathe underneath his grasp. He was powerful, drunk, but powerful.

"Stop crying, y-you're nothing but a d-dirty whore. . .just like yer' mother."

He spat, his spit hitting me in the face. I could smell nothing but alcohol. I felt so weak, I tried to kick, but his touch overpowered my every move. I had no idea what he was speaking of, though I presumed that he had no idea what he was speaking of either.

"And for t-that sake. . .you will be treated like your mother should've been treated."

His voice was but a whisper, but still cut deep into my skin. I was so frightened, that my entire body was shaking. Tears were streaming down my pale cheeks, which were much more colorless than usual. My entire body had gone numb for being held hostage for so long. I felt him shove me into the dryer, which was obnoxiously running. He forced me onto it,

"I've been needing this for weeks."

He added, precariously. I did not know what he was talking about, or what he planned on doing for that matter. He grabbed violently onto me, first holding onto my breasts,

"W-What--"

I sobbed, not believing what he was beginning to do, while he began unzipping his jeans, aggressively.

"N-no!"

My voice was but muffled, but the tears ran even faster, even worse. I could not break free, and I knew his intentions with me. My assumptions of him were correct--he is nothing but a sick, perverted old man, and now he's attempting to take advantage of a young teenage girl who has never experienced sexual contact throughout her life.

"Shut yer' mouth."

He commanded, slapping me across the face. I could not see a thing in the dark, but I knew he was attempting to strip off my shirt. I tried to overpower him, but once again, he won me over. I cried, and cried, feeling exposed and endangered. It was not right, no it was not. He ripped my shirt off, simply, and placed his filthy hands across my chest, murmuring devilish things into my ear.

I felt disturbingly dirty, and vulnerable.

"G-get off me."

I hissed, hurt and angry. I tried to push him, but he yanked me onto the dryer, hurting my back. I squeezed my eyes closed as the pain engulfed me again. He began to pull down my PJ pants,

"I w-will not let you."

I promised, trying to use all of my strength and get the drunken man off of me. I felt agony as he succeeded in his desires. Why did this have to happen to me? Fear had taken over me completely when I felt his. . . encounter me.

He had turned me around, and I was crying out of pain, before he had even attempted to do anything. And then, I released the pain out in something else. Vividly, it had angered him for he backed away immediately,

"You. . .fucking bitch!"

He cried, letting go of my mouth. I grabbed my clothes quickly as he stood there, freaking out over my release. He tried to grab me, but I was too swift, and I headed directly towards the bathroom, locking the door. I heard him grumble out in annoyance, and I fell down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

I heard Jessica wail. I heard footsteps as she trailed downstairs.

"Jecht! What the hell is going on?!"

She questioned, irritation overtaking her tone.

"I asked that d-damn girl if she wanted a glass of water, and she pissed all over me!"

I cried, closing my eyes tightly together. That liar. That filthy liar. I felt so weak, so taken advantage of. I could not even control my sobbing. And I kept promising myself it wouldn't happen again--but at the same time, I was in denial that it ever did. How could the man that my mother was best friends with at one time, try and sexually abuse her daughter? I was an innocent teenage girl. . .I did not deserve this cruelty. I had done nothing.

"Oh, mother. . .how I wish you were still here."

I whispered, looking up at nothing in particular, despair in my eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

TIDUS

I woke up groggy and extremely exhausted, as if I hadn't slept in days or something. I was never that tired. But maybe it was because of all that was happening. I headed to the bathroom, ready to take a shower, but found that the door was shut and locked. I pulled on it, confused,

"Hello?! Who's in there?"

No response. I banged on it with my bare knuckle, not understanding who would just lock the bathroom door and not respond. Suddenly, a brunette-haired girl approached, unlocking the door. Her eyes looked bloodshot, as if she hadn't slept for days. Her eyeliner had been smudged more than I could remember, and her hair was messy. She looked petrified, for no reason whatsoever. I gave her a worried glance, ignoring the fact that I was half-naked in just my boxers.

She didn't say a word, just swiftly walked by me, hiding her face into her hands, as if she hadn't wanted me to see her face. I grabbed her by the arm spinning her around, she began to sob uncontrollably. I looked her in the eyes and found nothing but a broken heart, and I couldn't comprehend why. I tried to search for the answers in just her glance alone, I found nothing.

"Yuna. . ."

"I, the bathroom's. . .open."

She said quietly, her voice nothing but weak. She sounded nothing like the Yuna I had talked to a few hours back. She sounded outrageously depressed and as if she had just been hurt somehow. I wanted to know, but she kept walking passed me as if I wasn't there.

"Yuna, no, wait. . ."

"Please, just leave me alone!"

She wailed, not letting me follow her. She shook her head in a way that proved she just wanted to be alone. I stared back at her, confused and hurt that she would just push me out when she obviously needed to talk to someone.

I sighed, not knowing what else to do, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N**: Sexual situations.. please, if you get offended by them, do not read. I apologize it's so long. Review if you want more. XOXO

YUNA

I've never been so brittle since my mother's death.

I could not stop whimpering and crying, I felt like a little infant, who had just escaped from their mother's womb. And I could not stop.

My mascara and eyeliner had smudged my entire face, and I was careless of it. I did not even wipe it off once. It stained my bi-color eyes, and without a doubt, it debased my beauty. And I was ashamed of my pitiful self.

I laid in the corner of my new empty bedroom--sobbing like a young girl who had just gotten her heart broken for the first time. I was demented, seriously demented. Everything felt so out of place, so off balance. I could not even walk straight without feeling sick to my stomach. It was so close, yet did not happen, and the thoughts of it made me want to cry even harder.

Mother, how could you be so ignorant towards this man's patent affliction? Truly, there was something very wrong with him.

Tidus had intruded on my pity fest, in order to take a shower. His reaction towards my current state was nothing but baffled eyes--a look of hurt was presented in those azure-colored eyes. I had recognized the emotion in his eyes from other times when I had been bothered by things. He was worried, simply. And I knew he would question me later. Somehow, I needed to make up an excuse.

Audible pounding on my door disturbed my line of thoughts.

"You look here, little girl, you may be thinking you have all the freedom in the world livin' out here, 'round us, but I've got to tell you, we don't put up with any crybaby shit, so you best stop trying to make my hubby look bad.. he'd never try to hurt you."

The voice was besetting; the words were not comforting. It was obviously Jessica's voice, for it was noticeably a woman's voice, and it was vulgar, like her. I still did not appreciate her presence, neither. I wanted to escape this prison. Here I believed I'd be in better care, but I only am preparing for the worst.

And Tidus has no clue whatsoever on what is happening.

"So stop being a little piss, and get your ass out here.. make yourself useful. Tidus mentioned you were always helpful, why don't you do the dishes for me?"

She ratted on, her voice getting louder and louder, and much more irritated. I could tell she disliked me already, for she conspicuously would believe her husband over a young, credulous girl, who could not get any weaker. I felt idiotic for still crying.

I ignored her suggestions, her demands, and her endless pestering.

I cuddled up into the bitterly aloof bed and threw the covers over me, silently sobbing myself to sleep. I could not forget the vivid images of what had almost taken place the night before. And seeing that man's face again was going to be nothing but laborious. I could not even begin to imagine his face without feeling queasy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

TIDUS

I worried. I worried more than I've ever worried. It was irregular for me to worry, because usually I was pretty light-hearted. Nonetheless, I strayed from my humble adobe.

I couldn't stand living in that shit-hole sometimes.. it drove me complete bonkers to have to deal with my own dysfunctional family. But at the same time, I couldn't handle living with a custom family that actually didn't argue--I'm immune to the arguments. Silence is irritating to me.

Yet that didn't stop me from wanting to get away.

I walked to town, which always seemed to easy my mind. I needed to have sex.. that was what it was. I needed to free my mind of all the thoughts of Yuna and just chill.

I assured myself millions of times that I wouldn't slope down to such shabby levels but I had already lost myself after looking into those beautiful bi-color eyes.

I've known Yuna my whole life, and I could always tell when she was feeling pain. After walking passed her, I could tell she was on the complete verge of a breakdown. I wanted to be there for her, I wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was alright, as a best friend is supposed to do. We're expected to do that. And I didn't even chase her down.

Therefore, I'm a selfish asshole.

As a best friend, I was a bit more to then that, if anyone would ever notice. I don't even think I could ever possibly care more about any girl more then Yuna. Despite the fact that I've had tons of slutty girlfriends, none of them will ever be number one. Yuna's always top-notch. She's always going to be in my life, and I will always love her. Even if we both won't ever be involved romantically, friendship is what we've had, and losing that--that would just tear me apart.

The café's open, my favorite place.

I sit down and chill-out for a while, trying to forget about everything and anything. And trying to forget about the way Yuna snubbed me when it was completely vivid that something was going wrong with her. How can you possibly hurt somebody more than completely ignoring someone who's always been there for you to lean on?

I dislike referring to her as a best friend sometimes.. best friends except too much out of one person. She will probably hate me now for not rushing to aid her. And I will be the jackass forever.

Yippee.

"Tidus, you're coming here a lot lately."

It's a statement, and she's purring at me, I can tell without even looking in her eyes. Patricia's not only picturing me naked but she's licking her lips seductively. I'm secretly wanting to cringe, but if I did that now, she'd notice. And that would be rude.

"You've noticed.. yeah, I've got a lot of things on my mind lately."

Sometimes the things I say mean nothing. It's like, I'm trying to get something across to someone, yet I don't want them to question me about it. I want them to feel sorrow for me, but I want them to be oblivious to why they should. Ridiculously, I'm probably far too complex for most girls to even attempt to decode. But I really like it that way.. really.

"Oh, well I'm sure a free coffee could fix that!"

Before I know it, Patricia's throwing cups of coffee at me left and right. She's feeling sympathetic, but she knows better then to inquire on it, which actually lures me in a bit. Maybe she'll be the lucky one-night stand.

Frankly, all I can do is start to think of reasons why I shouldn't result to sleeping with a hot girl in response to my immature feelings of rejection.

Thunder blasts through the café's window, and I see a flash of lightning spray across the sky from the large windows near me. Patricia looks shocked by the sudden outburst and is eying a lot of the workers near her. I get up, dismissing what her intentions of cheering me up were, and I walk outside. The rain greets me in a soothing, cool pour. I'm soaked, but at the moment, I'm more worried about the lightning.

I'm going to have to run home.. and I wasn't looking forward to that.

I hear a loud honking from a truck passing me on the street. I squint my eyes to see who's in the driver's seat and notice it's Lulu Anderson--Yuna's best friend. I notice Rikku Woods is in the passenger's seat, waving frantically.

Drenched by the wetness of the rain, I make my way to the tiny backseat of the truck. Rikku's giggling at me childishly, and I just groan in response. I notice them up front, utterly dry and in the opposite mood that I'm in--they're happy.

Lulu's ruby-colored eyes are fixated on the road, as her long, silky jet-black hair is neatly brushed to any person's liking. It's down today, which wasn't exactly custom for, I figure she went on a date or something. She's wearing all black, as usual; black sweatshirt and lymphatic black pants that shows maybe she wasn't going on a date.

Never does a humongous candid smile vanish from Rikku's pink thin-lips. She's wearing a skimpy green tank-top that I imagine you'd be able to see through if it was soaked. But I wasn't thinking that way. And a pair of plaid orange and green shorts that were too short, but I'm sure any other guy wouldn't mind. Her hair was up in a lazy ponytail and she was still giggling lightly. I liked Rikku--but I could never like her more than a friend, she was far too ecstatic about every little thing. Sure, there's time when you could be optimistic, but Rikku surely goes overboard.

"Hey there! Now what would bring you all the way out here, during this gross thunderstorm?!"

Rikku shouts over the blistering wind and lightning. She eyes the lightning with frightened eyes and makes a slight squeak, then looks back at me, curiosity overtaking her childish emerald eyes.

"I needed somewhere to think, you don't know what it's like living with my old man sometimes."

I simply say, dully, proving I don't want to get into a large discussion. Lulu's expression defines she isn't enjoying the weather, she looks back at me after my response,

"How is Yuna?"

One of her bloody-colored eyes look over at me with concern. Lulu is definitely Yuna's best friend. I didn't know much about the friendship, but I always knew that Lulu was there for Yuna throughout life and death.

"Alright, she seemed a bit distracted today, which bugged me, but otherwise, she was okay.. still cries a lot."

"Aww poor Yunie! You better take good care of her, you hear?! Or I'll come over there and take care of her myself!"

Rikku cuts me off, immaturely screeching with each line she says. I'm waiting for her to just stick her tongue out at me.

"Hey, hey, I'm trying.. it's really hard to get her to open up to me lately, I hate it, but I don't know what to do or what to say.. how am I supposed to get in the mind of a woman? Seriously?"

I question, looking at Rikku then at Lulu. Lulu shakes her head with a faint smile placed upon her lips, while Rikku opens her mouth, as if contemplating on saying something. She responds,

"You can't! But just being there for her would probably be enough. She's going through a lot. I mean, I understand you should know what it's like, losing your mom.. but she lost her dad too! She has no one who's older that she can lean on.. that really does bite."

For being young, and naive, Rikku truly did have a brain. I have noticed that more as time goes by. She always says decent things, things you can actually process. Lulu is just as intelligent, yet seems to be able to relate a lot more. However, Lulu also always says things that I don't get, that I have to think about over and over. She blows my mind.. a lot.

We pull up to my house, and I'm beginning to regret getting a ride from them. They'd instantly intrude into my house, pissing my parents off, beyond their liking, then pissing Yuna off. I knew Yuna wanted to be alone, and she's just going to get even more angry that I brought her best friends... at least... I think?

I noticed my dad's car was gone, so that worry was at least off of my chest for the night.

Rikku practically broke in, just opening the door, and walking in. Her and Jessica surprisingly got along, which was always strange. Maybe it was a blonde thing? I could never understand their automatic bonding. Jessica always gave Lulu dirty looks though.

I'll never be able to understand my step-mother, but I really don't want to.

Walking in, we heard voices..

Jessica was with a man.

I scratch my head uncomfortably and look over at Rikku and Lulu's reactions. They look shocked, dazed, speechless, blank. None of them said a word, and I didn't expect them to.

We slowly walk into the living-room to approach Jessica sitting on the couch, on the lap of a thirty-year-old man who I had never seen before. He has tattoos all over his arms, and he seems rugged--facial hair is clearly evident on his face, while piercings are located on his eyebrows and lip. I find him disgusting, and I notice the same looks smacked across Rikku and Lulu's faces.

Jessica doesn't even notice us as we walk by. She's wearing a simple pair of underwear that could only disturb someone who had eyes. I never really understood the concept behind why my dad found her attractive. She was just a slut in my eyes, and she was always screwing around on my old man. Not like he didn't have his fun nights, but her nights got so common that I didn't even bother telling my old man any more. It just causes a fight, which leads to tears, which leads to a spill of non-existent feelings. And then they stay together.

There are times I wish my old man would just kick Jessica out forever. But at the same time, I can't imagine what kind of mess my old man would turn into if she did leave. She's the one who cooks, who cleans, who actually picks up around here and makes it into living quarters. Without her, I don't know if we would even be considered a family. My dad probably wouldn't ever come home. He wouldn't live here. He'd only pass out here after drinking too much. Sure, alcohol consumed most of his life now--but I don't even want to begin to think of how much it'd consume his life without Jessica in it.

Without hesitation, the girls went up the stairs. They have been to my house millions of times, I'm sure. Before my mom died, it seemed like they were always at my house. When Yuna became good friends with them, she instantly insisted that they'd come over. Of course, I agreed to it, and invited Gippal and Wakka along also. Now, to be brutally honest, I believe that Gippal and Rikku are going to get together very soon, and that Wakka has a strong liking for Lulu. But you can never be too sure on people's feelings, because everybody shows them differently.

I feel kind of moronic for following them up the stairs and barging into Yuna's room right after them. I'm sure they expected their girl time, or whatever. But I was really overwrought by Yuna's previous state, and I was determined to at least find out what was troubling her.

The room is empty.

"W-where is she?!"

I can hear the shakiness in Rikku's voice. She's alarmed by Yuna's absence. I'm staring blankly at the bed that Yuna would be sleeping in, and confusion takes me over. Where'd she go?

"She.. must be around somewhere,"

Lulu looks at me, expecting me to know, her eyes are strident and she's boring them right through my own eyes,

"Where is she?"

I'm nervous, because I don't have the answers. I run back downstairs, and carelessly interrupt my step-mother's affair,

"Where the hell is Yuna at?!"

She doesn't seem moved by my anger at all, she just giggles in a ghastly way that sends shivers down my spine. I can feel Rikku and Lulu at my back.

I run outside, frenziedly, and I cry out her name. I hear nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Over here!"

Lulu and Rikku are by the angle of my house, in the corner. Rikku's on her knees while Lulu does the same. I run over, taken back by their sudden hesitation. Yuna's found on the ground of the grass, whimpering uncontrollably. Her clothes are wet and dirty. Her face is soiled from the rain, and in her eyes I see nothing but fear and insanity. I'm slightly afraid of her. I move away.

"W-What happened, Yunie?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

YUNA

He found me.. again.

I had not prepared for his sudden appearance. I had not wanted it. I feared it. I was sleeping, in a peaceful dream of nothing but serenity and perfection. And he disturbed me.

I could smell the Jack Daniels in his breath again. This time, he covered my mouth entirely, and brought me out by the front door. I felt weak and vulnerable to his strong grip. I could not break free. Jessica was oblivious and was preoccupying herself with another man and Tidus had vanished into town.

I was alone.. and afraid.

He took me into his backseat, and he was giggling, that putrid smell of alcohol lingering throughout the environment. I was about to gag by the constant smell.

His car smelled of nothing but cigarettes, marijuana, and alcohol. I was shaking when he grabbed a hold of me. I could not breathe for he was grasping me so tightly. I ached for air, for some kind of space. Never in my life had I felt so powerless, and I felt even worse then yesterday, for I had become even weaker over night.

He assured me I was just like my mother, and kept calling me a little whore. It angered me, and pained me that he would ever call my mother such a horrendous name. I knew my mother was not like that.

He ripped off my shirt without even thinking about it. He was slurring with every single nasty word he said. He kept telling me how beautiful I was once everything was all undone, and I wanted to puke from his touch. He slipped his groveling hands around my breasts, caressing them. It did not even phase me.

He unzipped his pants and undid my own, and pulled out his ghastly thing. I did not want to be near him. I wanted to disappear, to vanish. I wanted this to be a dream. I cried, I screamed, I was shaking. The fact that I am a virgin kept bothering me and bothering me.

He was taking it all away from me.

The pain engulfed me easily. Very easily. It was the worst feeling I had ever experienced in my life. While I felt nauseated, and truly I was about to roll down the window and throw up, I felt him go inside of me. I could feel it. It was far worse then just breaking something, it was something I hoped to experience with my true love, one day. And he was stealing away my pride and joy.

I bit my lip so hard that it bleed, and I knew that he had gone in so far and so fast that I was bleeding. I hated him. I hated him so much. I could have grabbed something and stabbed in the heart, had it been near me. That's how much I loathed this man. He made me sick to my stomach, he made me sick to everything in my body. I despised my body, myself, everything. And the way his filthy almond eyes eyed me was nothing but disgusting and proved that he was nothing but another lunatic who has fooled his son and wife. He tried to get me to suck on it, and he almost choked me. It was the most foul thing I had ever done in my life. And I knew that these memories would scar me forever. He forced himself upon me so much that I for sure he'd leave bruises, scars, agony. In his eyes, I seen no regret, no cares whatsoever, he was a heartless, careless man, just taking advantage of a helpless girl who has just love her mother.

And I had no way of defending myself, or protecting myself.

Should I tell? .. Tell what? They would assume I am going insane. Maybe even put me into a mental chamber. Yes, that's exactly what I deserve. Tidus would give me a different look, a look that would make me even more ill. He'd be insulted that I'd assume his dad was that low. He would despise me, not want me near him forever. The term of us being best friends would be easily erased from his head. I would be nothing but a ridiculous child that has lost her mind.. in everyone's eyes. I had no intention of telling any one. And I promised myself I would not. For he threatened to do far worse if I do.

And my virginity had been taken away. He had taken my pride and joy away from me, the one thing I hoped to remember one day had been destroyed by a worthless man who has nothing better to do then to pry on young girls who are defenseless against his puissant powers. I wished the worst future for him, and the worst luck for him forever. I wished that fate would hate him, more then it hated me. I had not felt one ounce of sympathy for him after he had done all of this. For even when he was slightly sober, he still did not feel a pound of remorse. He was far too self-absorbed to care about me. He just wanted to pleasure himself. And he'd use anything that would give him that ecstasy.

He kicked me out of his car, threatening to never tell a soul. I cried, but promised I would not. Then he abandoned me, headed back to the bars to drink away more of his sorrows. I could only sit and cry, half-naked on the grass. He had hardly attempted to put back on my clothes for me. I was in nothing but a light undershirt and boxers. I felt so ridiculous sitting out there, sobbing like a child. I did not know where else to turn. So I waited, waited for someone to notice, waited for someone to care.

Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus arrived together. They had simply not noticed me at first walk by. This did not surprise me. Yet, I felt even more invisible then before. Second time, they finally did. Tidus called out my name loudly, and I could see him through the rain that was crashing down onto me.

I felt like a lunatic. And they must've thought of me as one.

Rikku asked me if I was okay, and I did not reply. Lulu gave me supportive eyes, but I did not speak. Tidus moved away, as if he was frightened that I'd chase after him. I broke out into a fit of tears and began to murmur,

"I want to go home."

"We need to take her into the house."

Lulu said as if it was the simplest thing to say. She didn't seem as moved as Rikku and Tidus did by my crying. Tidus moved a bit closer, but I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He had thought I was crazy. I looked up at him, my eyes pleading for him to come towards me. Tidus, he was the only one who ever listened to me. Rikku and Lulu always let me lean on them, but they could never understand me the way Tidus does. They can never look at me with just one glance and send happiness throughout my soul the way that Tidus does. And they can never make me believe in miracles--Tidus does. Tidus gives me all the hope that one girl could possibly want.

And for that, he is my best friend.

He approaches me, and Rikku and Lulu are staring at him--expecting him to take me into the house. I do not want to go. I begin to kick, to scream, anything but back to that man's house! Anywhere! I'd go to a hotel, to my old house, even if it means being all alone. I hate this place, I hate it more then I've ever hated anything. And the thoughts of him being around like that again just makes me want to die all together. I'm yearning to just stay in the rain, hiding forever, away from him..

"Yuna, shh, everything's going to be alright."

His voice, so harmonious, so collected, and so reassuring. I want to believe his words, horribly. He picks me up and I find myself in his arms, looking up into those cerulean-colored eyes, pleading he'd just put me somewhere safe. He looks down at me only once on the way into the house, and gives me a forced smile, as if just trying to make me feel better. He kisses me on the forehead and then sets me down onto that bittersweet bed that I would rather die then lay on one more time. I whimper as he finally lets me go, missing his warmth in just an instant. I hate him for being so sweet to me at such a bad time to feel feelings. I want to tell him everything... I want him to know the entire truth. But as my eyes flutter open and gaze into his eyes one more time, that soft, passionate look located in those two oceans--I begin to realize I could never ridicule myself in front of him. He would look so down on me.

And I love him far too much for him to think any less of me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

YUNA

I hardly can recall what had happened. My memory seemed to be so mottled; I could not remember much, whatsoever. All I could ever put together was the raunchy smell of alcohol and cigarettes. And the feeling of being defiled, defiled in the most putrid way. I felt dizzy and violated. I could feel his skin all over me, his filthy hands felt as if they were still covetous; they were still grasping onto me so tight that I could not control my tears. I felt used, simply used.

"Yuna?"

His voice was so pure, his tone so velvety. I believed he was a god for a second, possibly my redeemer. And when opening my eyes, I found myself lost in oceans; beautiful, alluring oceans. His eyes almost made me feel better, they almost reassured me that everything was going to be all right. And the fact that he was squeezing my hand so affectionately, it convinced me that he was somewhat worried.

But what panged me the most was that I couldn't tell him why I was in such a broken state. He would just assume that I was crazy, that I had gone nuts. Truly, I hadn't. Any other person would be in the same exact lunatic state being approached in such vulgar ways. Yet, I could never be strong enough to actually _tell_ Tidus. I could not tell him that his father was a sick, perverted man, who attempted and succeeded to take advantage of me, a young teenage girl. Tidus wouldn't believe me, not for a second. And this killed me.

"You're awake! Are you all right? Rikku and Lulu had to leave, the storm was getting bad."

He continued, the distress still prominent in his eyes. I began to sit up, but my body wouldn't bare with me. It pained me just to lift myself. Tidus took notice of this, and began to help me up, lifting my body for me. I felt so weak, so credulous. I needed someone to help me, I was suddenly incapable of using my own potency, I needed his.

"Yuna, you have to tell me what happened."

His words suddenly seemed so rigorous, so demanding possibly. He was concerned, yes, but he also was frustrated with not knowing what truly happened, why I was in this mess. I sighed in response to his regard, and began to lie as well as I could, keeping my eyes glued on him, pleading that he'd believe me,

"I fell."

"You _fell_?"

I sounded impotent; I couldn't even believe my own words. And I knew that I hadn't convinced him. He gaped at me, as if it was simply a joke, as if I was just trying to make a fool of him. I didn't mean to sound so weak, so little. I was just broken and confused, I needed to get away from this family, from this house. I disliked it here, I wanted my old life back.

"Yes, I fell off the porch. I was going to get the newspaper, and I slipped and fell."

I explained, my words filthily erroneous. Tidus looked away from me, and for a second, I wasn't sure whether he believed me or not.

"Do you think you broke anything?"

He suddenly inquired. He had bought in. He sounded a bit unsure, yet I knew that he wasn't that cognizant. He wouldn't of caught me in a lie, even if he had known me for most of his life. Tidus just wasn't that acute with these type of things. And right now, I was somewhat glad of that.

"No, just a bit sore. I will be all right."

He was vincible towards my lies. He believed in them, and I could tell that I had fooled him. He looked as if he had just realized I didn't need him, as if he just realized that he could leave. I did not want him to leave, I wanted the support, the comfort of knowing someone was protecting me, but I had no choice but to let him go.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm gonna head out. I have a date tonight."

He mumbled, beginning to get up, his voice oppressed. My heart ached as he mentioned his _date_. I swallowed the vile saliva that I hadn't swallowed earlier; the saliva that tasted like alcohol and cigarettes. I practically choked at the disgusting flavor that lingered in my mouth. I didn't say anything further, not knowing what to say in response. Tidus _always_ had a date, and there was no stopping his constant admiration towards women.

I watched him leave, closing the door on his way out. I hastily got up, locking the door. I felt so defenseless so suddenly. Within his leaving, I was left alone. I was solitary; I had no one to protect me, no one to stop that malicious man from taking advantage of my body.

I had to protect _myself_.

My phone went off, deafening my ears. The ring tone 'The Saltwater Room' by Owl City was playing instantaneously. I turned it off, opening my phone up.

"Yuna? Are you okay?"

Rikku's high-pitched voice sounded so discomposed, it seemed abnormal. I could hear Lulu and Wakka in the background, laughing and talking to each other. It troubled me that Lulu wasn't half as concerned as Rikku was. Lulu _was_ my best friend, why hadn't she been more worried? Why did she act as though I was just a screwball, as if she hadn't ever known me? Was she humiliated that I was acting like this? Or was she just astray towards my behavior, not knowing how to react towards it? I didn't know, but I wanted to know.

"I'm fine. I just fell down the porch steps. My body is just sore."

I lied through my teeth, gimmicking Rikku also.

"Are you sure? You looked so pale, Yunie, I was _so_ worried!"

She squealed, indecisively.

"Yes, I am okay, I promise. But thanks for asking."

I forced out the words, trying not to get frustrated with my friend's uncertainty towards my words. I couldn't imagine how sickly unwell I looked outside. I didn't know where to go; I did not want to go inside with that insane wife Jecht has. She seemed about as tasteless as he was. I did not want to be reminded of him at all, yet the scars that he placed onto my body reminded me every single second as they afflicted me.

"Oh, good! So tonight, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, and I are going out. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. Gippal has a friend who we thought you might be interested in."

Rikku persuaded, her voice sanguine and gleeful. I never liked it when they tried to set me up with someone; he always ended up being an inconsiderate jerk. I didn't want to buy in. Yet I felt as if I denied it this time, that they would truly think there was something wrong with me. I never liked their setup's, but I always managed to come. I'd always end up meeting the person, despite the fact that I knew they weren't going to be Prince Charming.

"Okay."

I agreed, yet revolting the idea. I put on a convincing voice, and tried to be as optimistic as Rikku. She obviously believed it, and told me to be ready by seven.

I headed towards the bathroom, ignoring every single stab that I felt within each step. I ached, I ached in the most excruciating pain. I could not even begin to decode the emotions that I was feeling. I felt entirely numb, violated, and slightly frightened over everything. I felt as if he was going to come into the room, any second. I did not trust anything. I didn't trust the toilet, the shower, the sink. I literally searched the bathroom before even stepping into the shower.

Stripping, I choked on horrendous tears that approached within the sight of my scars. They were everywhere; he had attacked me utterly everywhere. He griped too tight, he wouldn't let go. He forced me so hard, that he had engulfed me with vivid marks of his territory. He wanted to remind me of the agony that he caused, the hurt that he caused me, the innocent seventeen year old.

He had ruined my life.

Even my private areas ached within the water falling onto them. It stung, it all stung, and I sobbed at the sudden paroxysm that I was feeling. I felt as if I was ready to just fall down to the shower's bottom and cry, to give up. I hoped that nobody heard my cries of suffering, that nobody suspected anything, nobody heard my sobs.

I did not trust anything, or anyone. And I never will.

I could hardly wash my entire body correctly, the twinging became worse every single time I attempted. I felt as if I needed to go to a doctor, to check everything out, but I knew I couldn't. Then Tidus would know, he would know something was going on. Nobody could know; I could never tell anyone. I wasn't to be a fool, I wasn't to look ridiculously insane.

I closed my eyes, tenaciously, every single time. I tried to avoid the pain, though it always came. There was no avoiding what I had encountered hours earlier. There was no forgetting the scars, and there was no dismissing what had been taken away from me. I was damaged. I was damaged for eternity.

"Yevon.. why me?"

I whimpered, hoping to possibly get a full-fledged response. However, to my dismay, I had never gotten anything. I hopped out of the shower, throwing my messy wet hair into a ponytail, fecklessly. I hadn't a care in the world. I stared into the mirror at the pasty young teenager in front of me. I did not like my reflection, or the scared look in my eyes. I wanted to destroy the mirror, to cut out my own face, to not have to look at my frightened face ever again.

I threw on a hot pink colored sweatshirt, and a pair of blue jeans. I headed back to my room and grabbed my tote, and headed downstairs, a sudden feeling of affright encountering me. I began to shake terribly, and I stopped at the second step, not wanting to face _him_ again.

I could see him from the corner of my eyes; he was watching the television, engrossed in a show that involved shooting and riding horses. I figured it was a western, or something. I could only see the back of his head. Jessica was in the kitchen, making a recipe, possibly roast, for that's what it smelled like. The smell disgusted me, anything disgusted me. I felt as if I was going to vomit, just seeing them both.

I tried to quietly get passed them, though I knew that they would be able to notice me, considering the front door was right next to the television. I'd have to face him, I'd have to deal with him, and I did not want to be reminded.

I weakly stumbled towards the door, about to turn the door knob, when that noisome voice interrupted my thoughts,

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going?"

I did not turn around to face him, because I didn't want to. I didn't want to have to look into those swarthy colored eyes, and have to deal with the simple memory of what he can do to me when nobody is around. I didn't want to remember. I wanted to forget. Though I knew I never would.

"I was going to get a ride to the movies."

I yammered, still not looking behind me. I heard him getting up, out of his chair. I could hear his footsteps, he was walking towards me. I heard him behind me. And I could feel him suddenly breathing down my neck.

"You better not tell anyone 'bout last night."

He snapped, his voice dormant. His voice was always so scratchy, and it made my skin crawl. I despised his voice, and I took note of his usual polluted breath that sent shivers down my spline. I swallowed, nervously, nodding in agreement, then turned the doorknob, heading outside.

The rain was still pouring like it was the night before, and the skies were dark and gloomy. My mood turned even more melancholy than it had been before. I felt somber and depressed. How was I supposed to even attempt have fun? I was a wreck.

Gippal's old beat up truck comes swerving into the driveway, and I can hear country music blaring at it's loudest. It was amusing that he was into country, for I always expected him to be a rap fan. 'Hillbilly Deluxe' was blaring at top volume. I noticed Rikku's hand out the window, waving as platonic as it could. I chuckled, lightly, feeling a tad better.

Rikku swung open the door, revealing a dancing Gippal, and a young man sitting in the backseat that I hadn't ever noticed before. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. Rikku was dressed in a small jean miniskirt and a ruby-red tube-top. Her hair was down and straight, and I could tell that she was trying to impress Gippal. Gippal had his hair normal, yet it lacked the bandanna, and his outfit seemed more formal; a pair of jeans and a navy-blue t-shirt. We never seen Gippal in jeans, he always seemed to be in a pair of khaki Capri's. The young man sitting in the backseat had noticeably ultra-marine colored hair, yet it somehow looked okay on him. It was simply spiked, and in a way, he reminded me of Gippal, yet he was much more handsome in my opinion. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. When he noticed me, he smiled at me, indulgently. I returned it, pliantly.

"Hey Yun."

Gippal greeted, shouting over the roaring music. I gave him a vapid wave, heading towards the backseat. The young man continued looking at me, as if his eyes could not look anywhere else. I felt a tad uneasy underneath his stare, but I did appreciate his interest in me. I took the seat across from him.

"Yunie, this is Baralai. Baralai, this is Yuna."

Rikku introduced us, as if she had made the biggest accomplishment ever. I smiled, attempting to come off as friendly, though my attitude still lacked it's joyfulness. I wondered if he seen right through me.

"Hey there."

Baralai gives me a heart stopping smile, which seems a tad magical. I imagined that he has swept many girls off of their feet in his lifetime. He had a certain aura towards him, it seemed quite electrifying. Though I wasn't much in the mood to be infatuated over him.

"Hello."

I responded politely, as if forced by a parent or guardian to speak with him. I might have came off a tad more primitive than I had been earlier, though I hadn't mean to. I wasn't moved by charming men, they always seemed to have a secret to them; something that made them satanic, somehow. Innocent men could never be trusted, there was always something more to them. Take for instance, Hitler. But that's a completely different history, right?

"So change of plans, we're going to the club."

Rikku announced, provocatively. It's no surprise that she's elated by this. I suddenly feel a bit irked. I never liked partying, and Rikku knew that. She looked back at me, an imploring look smacked across her childish face. I just looked out the window, ignoring her pleads. I assumed anything was better than sitting in that house with Jessica and _him_. I felt nauseous at the mere thought of him.

"Duh, gotta see my hot girlfriend shake her _bootay_."

Gippal sneered, deviantly winking at Rikku. Rikku made a face at him, then stuck her tongue out at him, frivolously. I looked over at Baralai, who wasn't saying much, but chuckling over their behavior towards each other.

"Oh, it's pretty hot when I shake my tail feather!"

Rikku responded, the same capricious tone coming from her mouth. Gippal looked a tad more excited, or possibly just callous. I could tell that he thought he was going to get some from Rikku tonight. He always seemed a bit more perverted than the rest of the guys I knew. And Rikku wasn't afraid to give anything up.

"You seem a bit down."

Baralai's voice shook me out of my own thoughts. He was glancing at me with an unsettled look on his face. I must have been absentmindedly staring out the window, possibly looking a bit depressed. Though I wouldn't have noticed. I couldn't help but be captivated a bit by his azure-colored eyes. His eyes somewhat reminded me of Tidus'. But the thought of Tidus just seemed to deject my spirits even more; he was on a date at this moment.

"I'm fine."

I said for the tenth time that day, I'm sure. I may have sounded a little bit sheepish with my response, but I couldn't sound too promising without it sounding like it was forced. I needed to just sound normal, to sound like I always would. I couldn't sound abnormal, bizarre in anyway.

"You seem nervous; is something wrong?"

I was nervous. I was probably shaking dreadfully, and I couldn't keep still for anything. I didn't really know what I was so nervous _about_. I think all men seemed to make me slightly vigilant, except for Tidus. I was on the edge, and I didn't want to let in someone that I couldn't trust. I wasn't about to be vulnerable any further. I wasn't about to let another pestilent man into my life. Not after all of this suffering. I wasn't about to.

"No, I'm not."

I responded, bitterly. Baralai seemed to lay off, easily. He didn't press the issue, which made me feel more relieved, I didn't want to continue talking about it. If I talked about it for awhile, I may end up breaking down. I did not want to admit to my problems.

"We're here."

Gippal announced, as he pulled his truck violently into the club's parking lot. Rikku was bouncing up and down, stimulated by the arrival. I glanced around the parking lot. The many groups of people were always so unique. There were the strange, bizarre-looking groups, the possibly luxurious groups, who were just filthy wealthy and needed to have a night out, and then there were the normal-looking people, like us.

"It's always interesting; watching what kind of people walk in here."

Baralai noted, as if reading my mind. He seemed entertained by this, and had a half-smile on his lips as we all got out of Gippal's scabrous truck. Gippal walked over to Rikku, wrapping his arm around her,

"Wakka and Lulu should be at the front doors."

Rikku explained, digging through her hot-pink purse. She dug out four ID cards, that I expected were false. She grinned, knavishly. I looked at her, a worried look on my face,

"Rikku.."

"Oh, Yunie, don't even start, you know Gippal's a pro at these type of things."

She cut me off, sourly. She was being truthful though, Gippal always had a knack for creating fake ID's and getting inside of clubs. He was always good at getting alcohol also. Usually being underage, it was hard to get the opportunity, but with him around, he always made things a bit easier.

"If we get caught, I'm going to kill you."

I mumbled, so subdued that I don't think any of them noticed.

"I'll help you, if you'd like."

Gippal's voice retorted in my ear. His voice was inveigling, and it made my heart stop for a mere second. But I couldn't manage to buy into his charms.

"I'll be okay, doing it myself."

I was possibly sick and tired of people having to help me, people acting as if I was a helpless little girl who always needed a hand to hold. I did _not_. I was not that weak, not that naive. I positively could do things on my own, I was independent.

"Alright, alright, geez."

Baralai seemed shocked by my attitude in my tone, and the way I practically snarled it at him. I felt a bit regretful towards my action, not meaning to be so rude to someone I hadn't even known. Rikku and Gippal were too busy flirting with each other to notice my ill-bred remark, which was a plus.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to be so rude."

I whispered, as he began to walk towards the doors. He obviously hadn't heard me, but I could tell he wasn't exactly happy with my sudden anger towards him. I mean, he hadn't done anything to me. He didn't deserve to be treated roughly by someone who didn't even know him personally.

I was acting like a child.

"Yuna? You comin'?"

Gippal questioned, a baffled look on his face, as him and Rikku walked passed me, towards the doors. I swallowed, a dolorous pain engulfing my body again. I almost fainted at the mere emotion that I felt just from a swallow. What was wrong with me?

"She just needs to get drunk, let her pussy lose."

I heard Gippal mumble to Rikku, as Rikku whispered something to him. She pushed him, immaturely at his comment. I looked over at Baralai, who was waiting for us at the doors, impatiently. I sighed, deciding to follow after them.

"ID?"

The man inquired, glaring at us with venom. Rikku gave him a cheeky smile, and winked at him, obviously attempting to charm him. Gippal just folded his arms, anxiously, while Baralai stood next to me, unenthusiastic. Rikku gave him the ID's. The man stared at them for a second, then looked up at us with unsure eyes. Despite his curiosity, he let us in.

I could hear the music blaring with just walking in. Multi-colored lights were flashing every where, and there were so many people dancing, it was unearthly. Rikku seemed enticed by the dance floor, and Gippal was eying the bar, with hunger in his eyes.

"Yo!"

Wakka's voice echoed. We turned to face Wakka and Lulu. Wakka sported his usual rusty-colored hair, spiky and styled. He wore a pair of khaki pants that seemed a tad baggy on him, and an orange t-shirt that seemed to match his hair. Lulu's raven-black hair was attractively hanging loose on her back. It was wavy, and made her look the much more alluring. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a matching black tube-top. She looked like she was ready to party, quite frankly.

"Wow! Lookin' sexy, Lulu!"

Rikku complimented, jokingly. Lulu just shrugged, indifferently,

"It's the first thing that I found."

"Well, girl, you look _fine_."

Gippal snickered, appreciatively. Wakka threw a glare at him, holding Lulu closer towards him, while Rikku smacked Gippal's arm, puncturing his comment.

"Sorry babe, you look fabulous, also."

Gippal commented, whispering seductively in her ear. I was about to vomit from all of the lovey dovey eyeballing and whispering. Wakka and Lulu were doing the same, holding onto each other, romantically. I glanced at Baralai, who also looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Baralai! Brudda, what you doin' here?"

Wakka asked, high-fiving Baralai, a chummy attitude overcoming him. I stood next to them, silently, not really knowing what to say.

"Eh, somehow got sucked into this trap, you know?"

Baralai responded, hesitant with his words. Wakka looked at Rikku accusingly,

"Rikku, what did Lu and I tell you about tryin' to fix Yuna up?"

I blushed a bit, looking away from them, feeling awkward. Baralai had a similar look on his face, while Gippal just snickered, obviously amused by the situation. Rikku just looked guilty, and Lulu was just rubbing her head, aggravated.

"Aw, Wakka! I had to! She needs a nice guy!"

Rikku defended, reprehensibly.

"I'm sure Yuna can find a guy herself, Rikku."

Lulu drawled, discomfiture noticeable in her tone.

"Guys, are we going or not? I really want a drink."

Gippal murmured, eagerly.

"Yes we _are_! Lulu, you gotta come dance with me!"

Rikku exclaimed, persuasively. Lulu just nodded, coming alongside her. Rikku looked over at me, a soliciting look smacked across her face. I looked at the men, who were heading towards the bar.

"I'm.. just going to go to the bar."

I responded, tenderly. They looked at me with an erratic expression, but didn't further question it. They headed towards the dance floor, Rikku looking more excited than she had earlier. And Lulu just looking unenthusiastic, as always.

I took a seat by Baralai at the bar. It wasn't that I wanted to get utterly and disgustingly drunk with the men, I just did not want to dance around like an idiot with the women. I didn't like to drink, and after all the encounters with Jecht, I disliked alcohol more than anything in my life.

"One Tequila Joven Abocado, Gold."

Gippal mutters, digging through his wallet for money. I glanced over at Baralai who was already sipping on an Apple Martini. Wakka hadn't begun drinking yet, he was surfing through the menu.

"Aren't you going to drink, Yuna?"

Baralai's voice caught me off guard, and the way he said it was the more compelling. I did not want to. I disliked alcoholic substances, for it reminded me of Jecht and the many things that alcohol can do to people, and make them do.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You're joking, right? They have some excellent drinks here!"

He sputtered, as if I had just insulted the entire bar. I shrugged, and looked over to Gippal, who was drinking Tequila like there was no tomorrow. Gippal had always been a huge Tequila drinker, though I always knew he had a strong stomach for alcohol to begin with. He always bought the top-notch drinks, and he was always the one getting hammered before anyone else.

I looked over at Lulu and Rikku, who were dancing, or more like grinding on random men, who looked as though they had far too many drinks. They were stumbling, and it looked like they kept accidentally stepping on each other's feet. I noticed a woman was walking around, half-naked, supplying shots of vodka. Rikku and Lulu seemed to be enjoying the woman's furnishing, and were drinking them as if they would be gone in an hour. I sighed, feeling dejected, and looked around the place. There were so many people, dancing, laughing, smiling, having a good time. Why couldn't I just be one of them?

"That fuckin' _slut_."

I heard Gippal spat, looking up from his drink of Tequila that was practically gone. I knew that he was already wasted, his simple slurring gave it away automatically. He was glaring at his girlfriend with vicious, envious eyes. I knew he noticed the guy that was working up on her, and he wasn't proud of it. He easily got out of his seat, slamming the bar stool into the headboard, careless of the ruckus he caused. Wakka looked shocked, just obtaining his Captain Morgan, he got up after Gippal, as if to stop the fight that was about to be caused.

"Did your boyfriend dump you or something?"

Baralai's voice was curious and weak. I could tell that he himself was getting affected by the alcohol also. I did not want to reply, I disliked talking to people under the influence, but I responded, instead,

"No. I'm just not a drinker."

I didn't want to be persuaded into doing something I didn't want to. I wanted to get up and walk away, but before I could even stand up, I noticed a familiar blonde-haired boy approaching the bar, a young blonde haired girl tagging by his side. My heart disintegrate within his arrival.

_Tidus._

I looked away from the couple, hoping Tidus wouldn't notice me. He had his arm sluggishly wrapped around her waist, and he was smiling, buoyant to be next to her. She seemed to be wanting a drink, I could hear her talking about it. Her voice was audible, and kind of annoying to me. I noticed Baralai looking over towards the two, then looked back at me, as if he was sentient towards my own pain.

"_Him_?"

He asked, as if Tidus was a nobody, or some kind of mistake to the world. I did not reply, just continued looking into the distance, praying and pleading that Tidus would not notice me.

Fortunately, the young girl just downed a shot, then decided to force him onto the dance floor. She was literally dragging him along. I heard him cry back retorts, saying he couldn't dance, while laughing at her attempt to pull him. She just ignored him, smiling demoniacally. They looked perfect together, yet every single girl that Tidus took out looked perfect with him. He just knew his type, so well.

I felt the need to do something to remove the unpalatable feeling that was cringed inside of me. I looked towards Baralai, who was still watching me, inquisitively.

"I don't know them."

I lied, mythologically. Baralai seemed unconvinced.

"May I have a drink?"

I asked the bartender, leaning over far enough to get his attention. He looked at me with surprised eyes, as if he didn't expect me to drink, either. Baralai's jaw dropped,

"Thought you said you didn't drink."

"I am too mundane. I need to try something new."

I responded, indomitably. The bartender looked at me with a curious expression,

"What would you like, my dear?"

I looked to Baralai, then back to the bartender,

"Absolut Vanilla sounds nice."

I responded, hesitantly. I wasn't a drinker, and I didn't know what was good, and what was bad. I hadn't known much of the types either. I knew of Absolut, Smirnoff, UV, Captain Morgan, Grey Goose, and obviously Tequila types and beers. I was not experienced in the alcohol department, but every single time I thought of Jecht's encounters and the heartache that I felt when seeing Tidus with another girl—I could not help but want to drown my sorrows.

"Here you go, darlin'."

The bartender was a tad odd, and he was kind of ominous, though I tried to ignore the fact that the person serving me a drink was peculiar, that could not be a good thing. He gave me a glass, and poured the vodka in. I was irresolute at first, but then went for it. I swallowed it quickly, remembering that vodka usually burns.

It was a bit massive, considering I _never_ drank, but I felt a bit more confident with each and every gulp that I took. I didn't know why confidence seemed to sink into me, but I almost felt as if I could jump off of a tower, that's how brash I really felt.

"Hmm, good."

I commented, continuing to drink. I hadn't noticed that every single time the glass went empty, the bartender instantly filled it up when I wasn't looking. I wondered if Baralai was the one who was secretly attempting to get me so drunk I couldn't even stand up straight. I didn't know if I was a outgoing drunk or a mean drunk, but something made me stand up after the end of the glass,

"I want to _dance_.. take me."

I slurred, oblivious to what I might be saying. The world seemed hazy, possibly blurry. I could hardly see Baralai as he stumbled towards me, grabbing me by the hands. I wondered if he was quite possibly seeing blurs also. I felt like I was about to vomit, but stepped towards the dance floor with him anyways.

I didn't really remember much, except for the song 'Forever' by Chris Brown playing loudly in the background. The lights took me away to some forlorn place that I had never been before, and the music seemed to captivate my body, along with Baralai's grip, which was on my waist. I began to move in time to the music, not really caring about anything that surrounds me.

"Damn, I didn't know that you could dance so well."

I heard Baralai mutter, disbelieving my dance moves. We grind against each other for what seems like forever. My body seems to move itself, and even the burns that come throughout my body with every single touch seems to be hazy to me. The scars hurt, and I feel the pain, but I just don't care. My mind isn't in it's right place, it's out there. Everything seems to be tripping, and Baralai's body on mine is surprisingly pleasing for no apparent reason.

_And I won't let you fall, girl, let you fall girl, oh._

_Oh, oh. Yeah, yeah. I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall._

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. _

_It's like.. it's like I waited my whole life, for just one night._

I suddenly felt so dizzy I couldn't do anything but fall into Baralai's arms, muttering something I didn't even understand. I feel lightheaded and the rest of the world goes blank, the beginning of 'Disco Inferno' by 50 Cent beginning as I fade out.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know what happened; she just blacked out, man."

"Yeah, well that's not good enough, did you give her something?"

I heard two acquainted voices saying. I couldn't see much, my vision was blurry when I opened my eyes, and I did not feel good at all. I didn't know where I was, or who was standing in front of me, examining me thoroughly.

"No, she wanted to drink, so the guy gave her a drink.."

"How many?"

The voice was persistent, as if they were upset. I knew the other one was Baralai, and I knew who the second one was when I opened my eyes and seen a bundle of golden-blonde hair. My heart skipped a beat. But it stopped when I noticed his blonde girlfriend standing right next to him, annoyed that they were observing the state that I was in.

"Tidus, can we just _go_?"

She whined, obnoxiously. Tidus glared at her, as if she was the most harebrained person he had ever met. She shrugged at his glare and looked down at her feet, embarrassed for the suggestion. I heard the song 'What I Got' by Sublime playing in the background. I did not know where I was, and the environment did not look familiar. We were in someone's house.

"She's awake!"

Baralai exclaimed, staring at me with wide eyes. Tidus moved towards me, the same expression on his face. I find myself in his ocean eyes again, and his expression softens when I look into his eyes. He places a hand on my face,

"How are you feeling?"

"... Fine, did something happen?"

I inquired, a languid tone following my voice.

"You blacked out in the middle of the dance floor. Sheila and I were just passing by and Baralai looked like he didn't know what to do."

Tidus responded, scowling at Baralai disapprovingly as he explained. _Sheila_? So that was her name? I felt numb.

"Rikku should have known better than to take you out in a state like this."

He mumbled, impediment raging through his tone. I noticed that he looked a bit annoyed by all of this. I did not know what to say, or how to make it better. I felt as if I was going to vomit any second. I turn to my side, searching frantically for a trash can or something to throw up on. I couldn't find anything. I released the putrid emetic from my saliva, unfortunately all over Sheila.

"Oh my gosh, Tidus! Eww, gross!"

She squealed, an abominable expression present on her face. She was jumping up and down in hysteria. Tidus looked shocked, and somewhat disgusted.

"What is _wrong_ with your friend, Tidus?"

Sheila asked, repulsively, a repugnant scowl on her face. Tidus threw her an apologetic look, then looked at me, emotions shown on his face that I had never seen before; distaste, antipathy, and surfeit. He was disgusted with me.

"I'm sorry."

I weeped, my voice so puny and small that I'm sure nobody even heard me. Sheila was still freaking out over the vomit that was all over her, and Tidus was beginning to back up, pulled back by Sheila's grip. Baralai watched them with an unreadable look on his face.

"Yuna.. I don't know what's been up with you lately, but, I can't handle this."

Tidus suddenly mumbled, his voice disappointed and frustrated. Though it seemed as if he was more upset with himself then me when he began to walk away,

"Get her out of my house, please?"

Sheila begged to Baralai, her voice filled with vexation. She threw me an extra glare as her and Tidus walked out of the bedroom. Baralai looked to me with penitent eyes,

"I'm gonna take you home."

He whispered, picking me up from the bed. It took awhile for the previous events to register in my mind. Tidus thought I was crazy, he couldn't deal with me anymore, and he was with that _girl. _I almost vomited at the pure thought. I had to hold back the tears from forming. My _best friend_ was upset with me, frustrated with me. I had no one to turn to.

"I can't believe your friends with that guy. He seems like such a jerk."

Baralai mumbled on the way towards Gippal's truck,

"We're picking up Gippal and them on the way."

00000000000000000000000000000

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
